Tiendas de juego de pesadilla
by Rabidragon
Summary: El abuelo de Yugi nunca tiene clientes en su tienda, Tea, Tristan y sobretodo Joey descubriran el por que cuando intenten buscar algo que le puedan comprar.


_Disclaimer: La presente historia es un trabajo de ficcion, Yu-gi-oh! es una marca registrada de Konami, los personajes de este fic **NO** me pertenecen, y son usados unicamente con fines de entretenimiento y **SIN** fines de lucro_

_Nota del autor: Bienvenidos al segundo fic que subo, el cual espero tenga mas exito que el anterior, este fic lo escribi hace mucho y aun hasta el dia de hoy me sigo preguntando en que rayos estaba pensando cuando lo hice, desde ahorita les advierto que el contenido de este fic podria no ser del agrado de todos por el nivel de estupidez, aunque si le dieron click a un fic en el genero de parodia supongo que ya saben que esperar, tambien quiero aclarar que el fic esta basado en la version japonesa y por lo tanto la historia se desarrolla en ese pais, sin embargo uso los nombres del dub ya que son mas reconocidos, disfruten el fic y recuerden que todos sus reviews y preguntas que me dejen en los mismos se los contestare y agradecere en mi perfil n.n_

**Tiendas de juego de pesadilla**

_por Rabidragon_

Era un dia como cualquier otro, y Yugi y sus amigos se encontraban en la entrada de la tienda del abuelo regresando de un dia normal de escuela, tras haber entrado vieron al abuelo detras del mostrador como de costumbre, pero esta vez se encontraba concentrado en lo que parecian unas simples hojas de papel y en presionar los botones de una pequeña calculadora amarilla.

-Hola abuelo, ya volvi de la escuela, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto Yugi acercandose al mostrador a echar un vistazo a las hojas que habia sobre el, sus amigos se acercaron tambien unos segundos despues.

-Ah hola chicos, solo revisaba algunos asuntos de la tienda, no es nada -contesto el abuelo, su tono sonaba un tanto triste, algo que Yugi noto de inmediato.

-¿Todo esta bien abuelo? -pregunto Yugi

-Bueno... no, no es nada, no te preocupes olvidalo

-Vamos abuelo, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, quizas podamos ayudar en algo

-Si señor Muto, ¡haremos cualquier cosa que podamos para ayudarlo! -agrego de pronto Joey con su entusiasmo habitual

-Bueno veran, las ventas en la tienda no han estado muy bien, ya casi no hay clientes, hay varias cuentas por pagar y no se que hacer, estoy desesperado, tal vez tenga que cerrar la tienda para siempre.

Eso ultimo tomo por sorpresa a todos, en especial a Yugi quien nunca se imagino que los problemas de su abuelo pudieran ser asi de graves.

-¡No!, ¡no puedes cerrar la tienda abuelo! -contesto de inmediato Yugi- seguro que solo es una mala temporada, ya veras que pronto las ventas mejoraran.

-Me temo que no es asi Yugi, las cosas estan asi de mal desde hace varios meses, y solo van empeorando, los pocos clientes que vienen rara vez compran algo, supongo que no puedo culparlos, con tantas tiendas nuevas en la ciudad nadie quiere comprar sus juegos en la pequeña tienda de un viejo anticuado

-No digas eso abuelo, tu eres la persona mas genial que conozco

-Gracias Yugi, pero se que solo lo dices por que soy tu abuelo, la realidad es que los unicos que vienen aqui son tus amigos, y solo lo hacen por que tu vives aqui

El comentario del abuelo dejo a todos en silencio y pensativos, en el fondo sabian que tenia razon, la verdad es que nunca compraban nada y ni siquiera veian la mercancia del abuelo, ¿pero que podian decir ahora? ¿que tenia razon y que solo venian por Yugi?, eso no era lo mas amable que se le puede decir a un anciano

Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse por las cabezas de Joey y Tristan quienes desesperadamente trataban de pensar en algo que responderle al abuelo, pero cada respuesta que se les ocurria acababa en un escenario desastroso dentro de sus cabezas.

Tras algunos segundos que parecieron eternos Tea por fin rompio el incomodo silencio:

-Tiene razon señor Muto

La respuesta de Tea volvio a dejar a todos nuevamente sorprendidos y silenciosos, esta vez incluido el abuelo, quien no se esperaba una respuesta asi, Joey y Tristan estaban con cara de shock

-No...no..no la escuche señor Muto, Tea solo esta bromeando, ¿no es asi Tea? -intervino de inmediato Tristan con una risita nerviosa

-No, no es una broma Tristan, venimos aqui todos los dias despues de la escuela con Yugi, pero contestame: ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que le compraste algo al señor Muto?

-Bueno veamos... hmmm esta esa vez que , no espera, hmmm...

-Yo te dire la respuesta Tristan, ¡nunca!, el abuelo de Yugi ha sido siempre muy generoso en dejarnos venir aqui todos los dias, comprarle algo de vez en cuando es lo minimo que pudimos haber hecho para agradecerle y sin embargo jamas lo hemos hecho, asi que saquen sus billeteras chicos, compraremos algo

-Pero Tea... -Joey trato de protestar de inmediato al ver que Tea ya habia sacado su monedero y revisaba cuanto traia

-¡Sin "peros" Joey!, saca tu billetera ya -lo interrumpio Tea- ¿o acaso ya olvidaste que tu fuiste el primero en gritar que ayudarias al señor Muto en todo lo que pudieras hace solo 3 minutos?, bien pues esta es la forma de ayudarlo

-Si Tea, pero yo pense que seria algo simple, como cargar algunas cajas o golpear a algunos pandilleros...

-Ya Joey, sabes muy bien que no hay manera de que te libres de esto, mejor saca tu billetera ya -le dijo Tristan quien ya habia sacado su propia billetera y empezaba a contar su dinero

-Oh maldicion, esta bien abuelo veamos que tiene -dijo Joey derrotado y tratando de pensar que rayos podria comprar

-¡Genial! -exclamo el abuelo increiblemente feliz ya que por fin iba a vender algo en mucho, mucho tiempo -Miren todo el tiempo que quieran, notaran que toda mi mercancia es de la mejor calidad

Los minutos habian pasado, y con cada repisa y exhibidor que revisaban era mas que evidente la razon por la cual el abuelo no tenia clientes: ¡Toda su mercancia era muy vieja!. Los mangas eran de por lo menos hace unos 10 o 15 años, y se notaba lo aburridos que eran con tan solo mirar la portada, no tenia ninguno con ninjas, robots, vampiros, chicas magicas o ese tipo de cosas, en su lugar tenia unos mangas raros de gente que parecia tener vidas normales y aburridas, Joey hojeo uno donde salian varios tipos con corbata en la portada pensando que tal vez fuera de mafiosos (ya que en el pequeño mundo de la cabeza de Joey solo los mafiosos pueden ponerse una corbata), le bastaron 3 hojas para darse cuenta de que aquel manga era la historia de un tipo que trabajaba en una oficina, y luego se le caia un cafe y lo despedian de la compañia, pero luego ¡oh sorpresa!, era contratado por una compañia rival, ¿seria capaz el protagonista de entregar los reportes de productividad a tiempo?, Joey prefirio no averiguarlo

Cuando le preguntaron al abuelo si no tenia alguno con mas accion este les mostro unos "mangas exoticos provenientes de tierras lejanas", las historias incluian una sobre un sujeto al que lo picaba una araña... y obtenia poderes de araña, y se ponia un traje rojo raro para combatir a villanos que por alguna razon tenian igual poderes y trajes raros, otro incluia uno de un tipo al que parecian gustarle los murcielagos, asi que se disfrazaba de murcielago en la noche y peleaba contra villanos con poderes y trajes raros con cosas que traia en su cinturon, por ultimo habia una de un alien super fuerte que traia traje y poderes raros (si otra vez) y hacia cosas de tipos con trajes y poderes raros, su identitdad secreta eran unas gafas y su debilidad eran las piedras verdes... a y trabajaba en una oficina

Los mangas del abuelo eran una porqueria, y el resto de sus mercancia merecia el mismo calificativo, la seccion de juguetes incluia novedades como palipelotas, yoyos con lucecitas y unos "trompos de combate" a los que les cambiabas las piezas, luego echabas dos a girar en una bandeja y se golpeaban entre ellos, el que quedara girando mas tiempo ganaba, un juguete bastante ingenioso...y aburrido

En un mostrador encontraron una parte en donde exhibia baratijas con un letrero que decia: "tesoros misticos de tierras lejanas", entre los "tesoros" habia una piedra como de 30 centimetros que se veia como cualquier roca que uno se pudiera encontrar en la calle, sin embargo el abuelo pedia 7000 por ella ya que segun el era unica por que se la habia traido desde egipto... (sin comentarios)

Pero el colmo de todo llego cuando notaron que entre las cosas que exhibia en el mostrador principal habia unos juegos de cartas, juegos que obviamente no eran duelo de monstruos, curiosamengte los chicos jamas las habian notado, quizas por que nunca veian la mercancia o quizas por la gruesa capa de polvo que se habia acumulado encima de ellas, lo cual indicaba que llevaban mucho tiempo ahi, y probablemente ahi se quedarian otro buen rato, por que ¿quien podria ser tan idiota como para comprar un juego que nadie mas iba a jugar, que claramente era un simple intento de copia del duelo de monstruos y que ademas obviamente no eran compatibles con los discos de duelo?

Las peores eran unas que decian "Magic" atras, el juego era estupido y los diseños horribles, ademas de que la mitad de la baraja era la misma carta repetida de una isla, bosque o montaña, era una total estupidez y los chicos casi sintieron pena por un juego que jamas seria tan bueno, divertido y popular como el duelo de monstruos

El impulso natural de cualquiera que hubiera tenido la desgracia de visitar la tienda del abuelo y ver semejante basura de productos hubiera sido salir corriendo de ahi y no volver jamas, cosa que a Joey le hubiera encantado hacer, claro que ahora gracias a Tea esa no era una opcion, ademas Yugi jamas se lo perdonaria, sinceramente Joey estaba considerando comprar la piedra egipcia, podria serle util para lanzarsela a un pandillero, o podria pegarle unos ojos de plastico con pegamento y hacerlo su nuevo amigo o usarla para lo que sea que se hayan inventado las piedras

-¿Tiene videojuegos? -pregunto de pronto Tristan

¡Claro esa era una excelente idea!, el 90% de la industria de los videojuegos estaba controlada por Kaiba Corp. asi que de seguro no encontrarian nada tan malo

-¿Videojuegos? -pregunto un poco confundido el abuelo

-Si, usted sabe, esas cosas que se conectan a la television para jugar en ella

-¡Oh, videojuegos!, claro que tengo, deben estar en alguna de estas cajas -dijo el abuelo emocionado y buscando entre varias cajas de carton que habia detras de su mostrador- vaya Tristan tienes un muy buen gusto, en mis tiempos no existian cosas asi, pero tienes suerte de que mi tienda siempre este a la vanguardia

Joey y Tristan estaban mas que felices ya que por fin habian encontrado algo que podrian comprar y que no seria un desperdicio de dinero.

-Espero que tenga el "Kaiba Monsters Wars Advance " para Kaiba-station 4 -dijo Tristan emocionado

-¿Acaso ya salio? -pregunto Joey

-¿Acaso no te enteraste?, Kaiba puso a sus empleados a trabajar dia y noche como locos y adelanto el lanzamiento para hoy, no solo eso, oi que entre los personajes nuevos estaran Exodia, el guardian de la reja y las magas Pikeru y Kuran, y que tendra un sistema para hacer combos coperativos cuando jueges en el online, sin mencionar que Kaiba le puso unas graficas que estan para morirse, tantas mejoras en una secuela no se habian visto desde "Call of Kaiba Shock 51"

-¡Wow que locura!, ojala el abuelo ya lo tenga -contesto Joey mas que emocionado

La emocionante platica que habia entre Joey y Tristan de pronto fue interrumpida cuando el abuelo por fin encontro la caja que buscaba y la puso en el mostrador frente a ellos

-Aqui estan, revisen todo lo que quieran, todos son de la mejor calidad

Cuando Joey y Tristan se asomaron al interior de la caja de carton no vieron las modernas cajas con discos adentro que esperaban, en su lugar solo encontraron "rectangulos grises de plastico" que los chicos solo podian describir como "rectangulos grises de plastico" por que eso es lo que eran

-¡¿Que es esto?! -preguntaron al mismo tiempo Joey y Tristan

-Son videojuegos, crei que los conocian, supongo que tendre que enseñarles como funcionan, despues de todo este tipo de tecnologia no se ve a diario

Bueno en eso ultimo si estaban de acuerdo

El abuelo saco de la caja un rectangulo de plastico que era mas grande que los otros rectangulos de plastico y una bola de cables enredados, el abuelo parecia tan confuso como Joey y Tristan, pero despues de varios minutos de intentar por fin pudo echar a andar el aparato conectandolo a la TV y poniendole uno de los rectangulos grises que habian visto primero, en la pantalla del pequeño televisor aparecieron las imagenes de lo que parecia ser un juego arcaico con un monito que presumiblemente era Kaiba, el juego consistia en ir caminando y recogiendo unos cuadritos cafes que parecian cartas (y digo "parecian" por que el juego estaba mas pixelado que minecraft), al final de cada nivel te enfrentabas a un dragon blanco saltandole en la cabeza y ganabas una gabardina, un concepto mas que asombroso si no fuera por el hecho de que todo era puros cuadritos de colores y en 2D

-Prueba todos los que quieras Tristan, seguro encuentras alguno que te guste- Le dijo amablemente el abuelo a Tristan

Tristan sabia que su idea lo habia condenado, y que ahora deberia comprar esos juegos viejos y de paso tambien la consola, una "Kaiba Family 1600", asi por lo menos podria jugar los videojuegos que comprara, no es que fuera a querer jugarlos alguna vez, pero de cualquier modo era comprar eso o la piedra egipcia

-Si Tristan, revisa bien eso -dijo Joey para zafarse del asunto

-¡Ah que mas da!, me los llevo todos abuelo, y tambien la consola -Tristan exclamo derrotado, lo unico que queria era terminar ya con esa tortura, aunque casi le da un infarto cuando el abuelo le dijo el total, ya que por lo visto el abuelo no sabia que los videojuegos se devaluaban con el tiempo, o por lo menos lo que la palabra "devaluar" y "tiempo" significaban. Tristan saco su dinero y le pago al abuelo quien recibio el dinero con inmensa alegria, ya ni siquiera recordaba como sonaba la caja registradora

En ese momento Tea y Yugi, quienes habian estado buscando cosas en algunas cajas con disfraces se acercaron para poner en el mostrador algunas cosas que Tea habia elegido, entre ellas bufandas, gorros y todo tipo de accesorios que aunque no eran muy lindos Tea estaba segura de que les podria hacer algunos ajustes y usarlos de vez en cuando, eso era lo bueno de la ropa

Mientras el abuelo recibia el dinero de Tea por sus cosas y lo guardaba en la caja Joey jalo a Tea para hablarle sin que Yugi o el abuelo los escucharan

-Tea tenemos que parar esto, ¿ya viste las cosas que vende el abuelo? No puedo gastar mi dinero en una roca...

-Lo siento Joey pero no hay excusas, debes comprarle algo al abuelo, ¿por que no simplemente compras algunas cartas de duelo de monstruos? No hay manera de que haya algo mal en ellas

¡Pero claro!, ¿por que no se le habia ocurrido antes?, esa era la respuesta obvia, no podia haber algo malo en las cartas del abuelo y siempre eran una buena inversion

-Abuelo, muestreme sus cartas de duelo de monstruos -se apresuro a pedir Joey

-Claro Joey -le contesto el abuelo scando una carpeta de detras de su mostrador

-¡Pero claro!, ¿como es que no se me ocurrio a mi? -susurro Tristan dandose un golpe en la frente, claro que el ya habia pagado por sus videojuegos asi que era muy tarde para cambiar

Joey comenzo a revisar la carpeta y con cada hoja que pasaba solo se decepcionaba mas, toda estaba repleta de monstruos debiluchos y de cartas inutiles, tenia por lo menos 40 copias de Mokey Mokey. Eran las peores cartas que Joey habia visto en su vida

-¿No tiene algo mejor abuelo? -pregunto Joey decepcionado

-¿Que pasa?, ¿no te gustan mis cartas Joey?

-No es eso abuelo, es solo que yo necesito algo mas... hmmm, profesional

-Hmmm, bueno esta bien Joey, normalmente no exhibo estas cartas pero por tratarse de ti hare una excepcion

El abuelo saco unas cartas nuevas de una caja de plastico que tenia detras, estas no estaban en una carpeta, si no que cada una estaba en una mica individual, bastaba echarles un vistazo rapido para notar que estas cartas si eran decentes

-¡Bien abuelo, de esto es de lo que estaba hablando! -dijo Joey emocionado y revisando las nuevas cartas que el abuelo habia sacado, todas se veian buenas y no sabia cual elegir

-¡Mira Joey, un "Rabidragon"! -exclamo Tristan tomando una de las cartas para mostrarsela a Joey quien la tomo emocionado

-¡Genial!, con esos 2950 puntos de ataque le vendria muy bien a mi deck, tan solo habria que meter un...

-¡No no no no no! -exclamo de inmediato el abuelo arrebatandole la carta a Joey de entre los dedos y abrazandola contra su pecho como si la carta fuera un bebe para el- no puedo venderte esta, es un regalo de un apreciado amigo de egipto, me la regalo despues de que le cedi la ultima bolsita de galletitas de animalito que habia en la maquina de bocadillos del aeropuerto, significa mucho para mi

-¡Oh diantres! -exclamo Joey decepcionado al no poder tener la carta

Joey continuo revisando las cartas hasta que encontro otra que le intereso

-¡Wow un "Dragon Metalico de Ojos Rojos"! -exclamo Joey tomando la carta- definitivamente seria muy sencillo incluirla en mi deck, solo tendria que meter un...

-¡No no no no no! exclamo de nuevo el abuelo arrebatandole la carta a Joey de entre los dedos como la vez anterior- no puedo venderte esta, ¡es de coleccion!, solo hay 14897 en todo el mundo

-¡Por el amor de Ra abuelo!, vendame esa, seguro usted puede conseguir otra- reclamo Joey al ver su suerte frustrada por segunda vez

-Lo siento Joey, es un **NO** definitivo, busca otra carta -contesto el abuelo abrazando la carta contra su pecho

-Maldicion, entonces solo quiero este "Mokey Mokey" -dijo Joey levantando la primera carta que habia visto en el mostrador

-¡No no no no no! -exclamo nuevamente el abuelo arrebatandole la carta a Joey como las veces anteriores- no puedo venderte esta

-¡¿Y por que no?! - exclamo Joey casi arrancandose los cabellos de la cabeza

-Bueno pues por que no se veria muy bien en tu deck -esa fue la contestacion del abuelo

La paciencia de Joey habia llegado a su limite, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era darle un puñetazo en la cara al abuelo, ahora entendia el por que no tenia clientes

-Escuche abuelo, o me vende la carta o le juro que...

-Ya te dije que es un **NO** definitivo Joey -volvio a decir el abuelo abrazando su carta

-Joey elige otra carta y ya -Le dijo Tea para tratar de calmarlo

-¡No Tea!, ya me canse de este viejo estupido y de su tienda con olor rancio, ¡me largo de aqui!

Joey salio furioso de la tienda del abuelo, sin siquiera darle tiempo a los chicos de decirle algo para detenerlo, aunque la verdad aunque se los hubiera dado no sabrian que decirle, era mejor que se fuera a que le pudiera romper la cara al abuelo

Durante varios dias los chicos no supieron nada de Joey, no asistio a la escuela, no estaba en su casa, ni en ninguno de los lugares que frecuentaba, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, hasta que un dia despues de volver de la escuela, Yugi y sus amigos encontraron la tienda sola, sin el abuelo detras del mostrador, antes de que Yugi pudiera revisar si su abuelo estaba en la parte de atras el telefono sono

Yugi levanto la bocina, solo para escuchar la voz de Joey del otro lado:

-Yugi, tu abuelo esta aqui conmigo, ¿podrias venir a recogerlo? -la voz de Joey sonaba tenebrosa

Antes de que Yugi pudiera siquiera decir algo Joey colgo la bocina, los chicos corrieron de inmediato a buscar al abuelo, solo para encontrarlo tirado y arrastrandose enfrente de Joey, despues de que este lo derroto en un duelo, Joey le rompio su preciado Rabidragon y su Dragon metalico de ojos rojos enfrente de el y le arrojo los pedazos, luego hizo lo mismo con los 40 Mokey mokey y de paso le rompio su dichosa piedra egipcia en la cabeza, Yugi y los demas vieron horrorizados en lo que Joey se habia convertido, aunque en el fondo sabian que el abuelo se lo tenia bien merecido, lo que paso despues todo el mundo lo sabe por que ya habia sucedido antes:

Yugi reto a Joey a un duelo para enseñarle el verdadero significado del corazon de lascartas, durante el duelo Joey saco a sus tres dragones negros de ojos rojos y cuando creia que le ganaria a Yugi este le dio la vuelta sacando una ultima carta y jodiendole todo con Exodia, Yugi gano, Tea. Yugi y Tristan volvieron a casa, el abuelo continuo abriendo su tienducha por no se sabe cuanto tiempo y todo parecia felicidad, excepto para Joey, el cual jamas volvio a ser al mismo, se volvio frio y amargado, solitario y sin amigos, y todo lo que pensaba era en obtener las mejores cartas y derrotar algun dia a Yugi para cobrar venganza, y todo solo por que el abuelo no le quizo vender una carta en su tienda de cartas

Desde entonces mirar a Joey era como mirar a un segundo Kaiba., solo que sin dinero, sin inteligencia, sin cartas buenas, sin ser tan apuesto, sin tener un jet privado en forma de dragon y sobre todo sin una exagerada gabardina super genial que reflejara lo desgraciado y cool que era, en todo lo demas era igual a Kaiba, sobre todo en su odio por el abuelo Muto y su tienducha de pesadilla...

_Notas finales del autor: Espero que dentro de lo que cabe hayan disfrutado el fic, hace mucho que lo escribi y cada vez que lo leo me pregunto por que rayos parece que escribi esto estando ebrio si yo no consumo ni gota de alcohol, la historia original era mucho peor, la verdadera inspiracion vino de mirar un programa llamado "Cocinas de pesadilla" (de ahi el titulo) en donde un chef (Gordon Ramsey) visitaba restaurantes a punto de la quiebra y los rescataba haciendoles ciertos ajustes y gritandole al dueño a cada minuto, en mi historia original habia un segundo cap en donde Kaiba la hacia de Gordon y trataba de rescatar la tienda del abuelo haciendole sus ajustes personales y gritandole como loco cada 5 segundos, sin embargo quite esa parte y decidi darle un final diferente (Kaiba Ramsey hubiera hecho la historia aun mas estupida, reconozcamoslo), dejenme un review por favor, se los agradeceria mucho, de hecho se que muchos se sienten con ganas de dejarme un flame despues de leer semejante obra de arte, sientanse libres de hacerlo por favor, se que me lo merezco, no olviden tambien leer mi otro fic de Pokemon: "Devuelveme mi Pokebola maestra" en donde un entrenador encuentra un Ho-oh shiny y se le acaban las pokebolas, no se lo pierdan n.n _


End file.
